


Laying Claim

by ErinPenwrite



Series: Claiming [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Prequel, Somnophilia, Technically A/B/O, Voyeurism, You Have Been Warned, i have no shame after this, kitty head, neko Edward - Freeform, uhhhhhhh i guess this may possibly count as bestiality except that Ed can become human...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPenwrite/pseuds/ErinPenwrite
Summary: "You don't have a collar, though," Roy's brow furled in concern. "Did somebody dump you out here?"Oh, I was going to play him so easily. I widened my eyes and meowed in shameless levels of cuteness. I didn't like feigning adorability, but he was going to have to accept the fact that he was stuck with me now.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: Claiming [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126463
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Laying Claim

**Author's Note:**

> That moment when you are sifting through your draft folder and find a fully completed fic that just needed editing.... Don't I feel silly.

The raven haired man had no danger sense. I could follow him in broad daylight from one end of town to the other, and he would be none the wiser unless some pesky kid cried out, "Oo! Kitty!" I was honestly a little worried for the guy. Didn't he know there were wild predators in the forest? Sure, they avoided humans as much as the next animal, but everybody gets hungry enough to do stupid things.

  
I followed him today out of a similar concern. I didn't think he'd ever noticed me; sometimes humans overlooked me since I appeared to them just like any other cat. I wasn't, but they didn't know that.

  
His name was Roy, and he lived in the brick house with the attic I used for shelter in winter. I figured I may as well make friendly with him, seeing as I wasn't going to go looking for another winter den, but I hadn't yet introduced myself.

  
At the rate he was going, if I didn't keep an eye out for him, I doubted anyone else would. He kept to himself, which I liked. So many humans chittered incessantly, and it hurt my ears, but Roy was soft spoken even when he was firm with someone. I liked that, too.

  
He sat down on a park bench and pulled a notebook from his pocket. He hummed over the pages as he flipped through, and I decided that it was now or never.

  
I hopped up on the far end of the bench and he finally had the sense to see me. The urge to roll my eyes was hard to suppress, but I knew it would have looked weird.

  
He blinked at me, "Well, hello there."

  
I tilted my head. The typical reaction was for a human to coo and titter, trying to entice me to approach. Roy didn't move a muscle. That was the sort of thing I liked. Be wary but open minded. His voice was nice, too, though the thought to question his sanity did cross my mind. Who spoke to a cat so conversationally?  
It didn't stop him from continuing. "What can I do for you?" he smiled.

  
I crossed over the bench and played the part of a normal attention seeking cat. I nuzzled his arm and he rested his notebook in his lap. Well, that would have been where I was going to go if he was any good at giving pets, but that was fine.

  
He offered me his other hand to sniff, "I think I've seen you around here before. You got someplace to call home, buddy?"

  
His scent was… why hadn't I approached him sooner? He smelled as good as he looked! I licked at his fingers and got a delighted laugh from him in addition to his taste. Where had this man been all my life?

  
He stroked from my forehead to the top of my head, then rubbed the spot right in front of my ear… Okay he was a good petter. To hell with his notebook, his lap was mine.

  
"Well, alright then," he chuckled as I situated myself over his thighs. With all the walking this guy did, his legs were just perfect! Sure there was the stupid book in the way, but I could be comfortable despite it.

  
There hadn't been a human I'd taken to like this. There again, the selection I'd been limited up to now were a bunch of small town hicks with nothing much better to do than fuss about small town issues. I didn't know what unfortunate series of events led this man here, but I thanked the stars all the same.

  
And then came the pets! I couldn't have stopped my purrs at that point, so I let them vibrate my chest. They seemed to please Roy, so that was a plus.

  
"I guess I needed to take a break, anyway," he murmured.

  
I wondered what he was working on, but he went for my ears again. I could have drooled like a dog! This guy had no idea how good this felt!  
Ah, and he knew to keep going, too. Roy must have good empathy, another quality I liked. I decided right then that I was keeping him. He was already living in my winter home, so it was fitting.

  
He shifted to stroking the fur over my back, and that was just nice. It gave me a moment to calm down. I wanted to talk to him, but I knew better than to just blurt out words to random humans while still in my cat form.

  
"You are a gorgeous cat," he marveled. I squinted my eyes, pleased at the compliment, and folded my legs beneath me so that they didn't show. It was comfy and humans thought it was cute, and I was going to endear myself to Roy in any way I could if it meant I got more pets like that!

  
Roy kept speaking in low tones and scratched under my chin. "I've never seen a solid gold cat before. I've never even heard of one."

  
I raised my chin and met his eyes. He blinked in surprise again, "And you're eyes match…" He hummed, and I rubbed my scent glands over his fingers. Yeah, he was mine now.

  
"You don't have a collar, though," his brow furled in concern. "Did somebody dump you out here?"

  
Oh, I was going to play him so easily. I widened my eyes and meowed in shameless levels of cuteness. I didn't like feigning adorability, but he was going to have to accept the fact that he was stuck with me now.

  
And if he happened to think I was a poor, abandoned kitty, all the better.

  
For the time being, I wasn't moving, and Roy seemed content to continue petting and scratching me in all the right ways.

  
I stayed put until I noticed the sun had moved. Roy had slowed his pace, and I was close to napping, but I figured I would play nice this time. I stretched over his lap, yawning and taking my time. Roy was trying to keep from fidgeting, so I padded off him and sidled up next to his thigh.

  
His notebook was no worse for wear, and he plucked it back up, leafing through the pages. I caught glimpses of a few of them. Was this guy a writer? That would explain his odd hours and how he seemed to just drift about town with his head in the clouds.

  
The sun moved a degree further, and Roy stretched his arms overhead before pocketing his book. He'd made some scratches to a number of blank pages, and he seemed pleased with himself.

  
"Well, buddy," he said to me, "I think Im going to call it a day. Hope to see you around again sometime." He gave me a rub to my forehead and I nuzzled his hand. When he stood, I meowed in protest and got to my feet as well.

  
He smiled fondly then started down the path back to the house. Well, it was my house, too, so I followed him.

  
We'd gone three blocks before he looked behind him and saw me. "Hey," he paused midstep, "I'm sorry, but I need to go home."

  
Yeah, me too. I scurried to his side and nudged his calves.

  
He sighed, "Well, you can come if you want, but it's not like I've got anything for you to eat."

  
__

  
I followed him the whole way home, but he did try valiantly to lose my trail. I wasn't to be dissuaded. When he got to his door, he tried to get inside in front of me, but I scuttled in at his feet, and he glumly let me in.

  
"Welcome, I guess. You'll have to let me know when you need outside." He set down his notebook on a desk, and I took a look around his house. My house, now.

  
There wasn't much in the way of furnishings, but that was also kinda nice. That left plenty of places for me to wander and rest upon. He had a nice big window with a thick sill, and I hopped up there to watch him go about his business.  
He prepared himself something to eat, and I licked my lips. The guy knew how to cook, huh? What a pleasant surprise.

  
He kept looking at me, unsure. He finally sighed and pulled down a fillet of tuna from his freezer. Hmm?

  
He thawed it, and grilled it up. He cooked it in butter, put it on a plate next to his own meal and looked back at me.

  
"You win. You've got a whole piece of tuna here with your name on it." He crossed his arms, and I hopped down and made my way to his feet. I brushed against his legs. I had to make him know I appreciated the offering, after all.

  
"Speaking of names, what am I supposed to call you?"

  
I'd been given names before. Every human that had come across me seemed to want to name me, but none of them ever inquired what I wanted to be called. I had a name. Now I was curious if he could guess it if I played with him.

  
He sat down at his table and put both our plates on the table, too. I jumped up and kept out of his way. The fish smelled heavenly, and I dug in as soon as he picked up his fork.

  
Yeah, it was totally cooked in butter! It had been forever since I'd had anything cooked, much less anything like this! I liked my game catches like any other carnivore, but this was a bit of pampering that no one could refuse.

  
He was about halfway through his meal when he looked up at me again.

  
"Maybe you are a Robert?"

  
I gave him a look that said exactly what I thought of that.

  
He laughed. "Okay, not Robert, then. Hmm." He thought over another bite. "You definitely don't have one of those silly pet names, so it ought to be an actual name."

  
I made my kitty expression into one he could easily interpret as pleased and he continued.  
"How about I start listing a few? I'll see if you respond to any of them. You're well behaved enough that you had to have belonged to somebody before now."

  
He rattled off some other names, mostly male, but a couple girl names, too. It wasn't until I sat up that he decided that girl names were not an option and dropped them entirely.

  
"Samuel. Sam? No. God, I feel like Im just babbling here…"he hung his head. "Well, of course I am. I'm talking to a cat, for heaven's sake!"

  
By this point, both our plates were cleared and I moved to nuzzle his head with mine. He seemed to appreciate that.

  
"Okay, just a few more for tonight, and then I try again tomorrow." He took a deep breath, "Dave, Henry, Peter, Bernard, Edward," I meowed, and he came to a stop.

  
"Bernard?"

  
I gave him nothing.

  
"Edward?"

  
and I meowed again.

  
"Seems like an odd choice to name a cat, but Edward, huh? Alright." He pet me and I purred. "Can I call you Ed?"

  
I meowed again and he smiled.

  
"You had to have had a family before now. you are far too polite for an average stray."

  
We stayed like that for a time, and I settled in front of him after his pushed his plate away. I wasn't cuddled on his very comfortable lap, but he was in better range to do that thing to my ears, and I was not going anywhere while he was doing that.

  
It was getting dark outside the curtains, and Roy finally stopped. I wasn't too pleased about that, but he got up anyway.

  
He looked around his home and gathered a number of blankets and things until he set them down on the couch in his front room.

  
"You are welcome to sleep anywhere," he spoke to me, "but I'll set you up a bed here, if you like."  
I watched him work from my place on the table and it was quite a nice bundle of blankets and pillows. It was sure to be soft and warm, but I was more interested to see the rest of the house than I was to curl up in that comfy cove.

  
He paid me another glance, collected our dishes, and cleaned up his kitchen.

  
"I'm afraid Im not the most entertaining host, Ed," he said as he dried his dishes. "I don't have anything for you to play with unless you want me to make you a ball of aluminium foil. But, you don't seem much like the playing kind of cat. Or you just haven't shown that side to me just yet."

  
His voice was a pleasant hum that rose and fell with a lulling ease. It was relaxing in the same way his fingers were when they brushed me.

  
"I'm also going to need to go to sleep here soon. I've been up since…" His exhaustion showed with a twitch under his eye. "I've been up for way too long, and I've got a deadline coming up."  
I meowed politely, and he smiled at that.

  
"You have a good night, Edward. I'll keep my door open if you feel like coming in for a visit in the middle of the night, but I'll warn you now that I've been known to toss and turn. It might not be safe for you to bed down with me."

  
At that, he went down the hall to a room in the back of the little house, and I followed him. I needed to explore the inside of this house. I'd only ever seen the attic and what could be seen in through the windows, but those were usually drawn shut.

  
The house was a simple enough layout, and as I entered his bedroom, he was halfway to taking off his shirt. He spared me a look, and I openly watched him. What was he going to do? Get self conscious that a cat was watching him get naked? I was naked. It really didn't matter.

  
He shrugged and continued undressing. He had a good body. His muscles were firm and it was obvious that he was active, even if he did spend a lot of time sitting and daydreaming.

  
He stripped down to nothing and reached for a fresh pair of boxers, slipping into them, but not before I was able to get an eyeful. He had a very, very nice body.

  
Finally he slid into bed, and I hopped onto the mattress to join him. He didn't protest, for which I was glad. It wasn't going to change matters anyway. He made room at the foot of the bed for me and rolled over to sleep.

  
Roy slept like a log. I was honestly surprised, since he didn't seem the type to just let strangers into his home, but he had no way of knowing I could change into a human form. I decided that I would keep that to myself.

  
I settled in to the bed with him and took myself a well deserved nap. I'd played the part of the respectable house cat, and it was tough work, after all. It was also a trial not to reply when he spoke so cordially to me.

  
And he guessed my name. Sure it had taken him awhile, but he had actually guessed it. I hadn't heard someone call me by my name in… I tried not to think about that.

  
I huffed and made myself go to sleep.

  
–

  
It was early in the morning, and a stream of light was peering in through the curtains. I had to think about where I was, and one look at Roy set me straight.

  
He was moaning in his sleep, and I frowned. Nightmares? I padded up to his head to check on him.

  
His sheets were drawn over his waist, and one hand was gripping his pillow. He gasped and, had I been in human form, I might have blushed.

  
Well, he wasn't having a nightmare, that was for sure. He was still asleep, and whatever he was dreaming about must have been nice, because he was going at it with his other hand.

  
I stepped back to get a better view. It wasn't exactly a regular occurrence to see an attractive human caught with their guard down.

  
He stroked over his length in a way that made my mouth water. I knew full well how skilled he was a stroking and petting, and I had a sudden longing to know what it felt like elsewhere.

  
His shaft was glistening at the tip, and the wild thought to lick it crossed my mind. I didn't know for sure how asleep Roy really was, but the image was too hard to ignore.

  
With as much care as I could muster, I crawled to him, trying not to jar him. His fist clenched his cock tight, pumping it. I was entranced. How did I get this lucky? How had I not let myself approach this man sooner? He was the only thing interesting in this entire town, and yet I stayed back for so long. Well, not anymore.

  
I leaned forward and lapped at the dew collected at the slit of the head of his cock. It tasted just like him, just like I expected he might taste. It was salty and musky and Roy, and it was just good.

  
His breath shuddered, and I coiled back, ready to bolt. He wasn't awake. good. In fact, he seemed like he was getting more into it. Alright then!

  
I licked him again, and he moaned. His fist loosened, the strokes slowing as I continued. This was the most fun I'd had in ages! He was still out of it, and his hips had a mind of their own.

  
Part of me wanted to transform and really give Roy a good time, but what would be the fun in revealing myself to someone who was completely asleep? No I'd wait on that until another time, I vowed. For the moment, I'd see just how far I could take him as I was.

  
I worked down his length, nipping at his fingers until he let me have my way. He ran his hand over the back of my head, and I was almost worried that he might notice something strange about the fact that it was a cat he was encouraging to go down on him and not some human, but he didn't seem to notice anything amiss. Good.

  
He was big. Maybe not as big as me when Spring rolled around, but he was bigger than me during the other seasons. That was a pleasant thought. And wouldn't that be a surprise to him when the time came?

  
I had told myself that he was my human earlier, but now I knew it for a fact. I was not about to give Roy up. I'd have to reveal my other form at some point, but for now…

  
I trailed over his length, reaching his base and nuzzling his pelvis. He made the softest little sounds, and I couldn't help the squeezing in my chest at those. He was too cute! I lapped at his sac, and his moans grew. He bucked his hips, and, damn, I wish I could have fit him in my mouth like this.

  
Instead, I wet my tongue and drug it flat and thick up Roy's shaft. When I reached his crown, I treated myself to more of his essence that had gathered there, lapping it up like milk from a saucer.

  
His hand found himself again, and by this point he was a mess. I was growing hard myself, and that was exactly fair. It wasn't like he could return the favor, but that didn't stop me from egging him on.

  
I licked my lips and rubbed my scent glands over his cock. It got some of his pre into my fur, but I didn't give a damn. He was mine now, every part of him.

  
His fist pumped over his length, and I continued to kitten lick at the head. He moaned, choking back his voice like he needed to keep himself quiet. Damnit, I wanted to hear him let loose!

  
He began to shift and writhe. It was beautiful, and I got to watch him lose his mind. He turned over on his back, and wasn't that just a sight? He arched his back off the bed, thrusting into his fist, and I was enraptured by his display.

  
This human was mine. If anyone, and I didn't care who, tried to take him from me, I'd rip them to shreds. I was the only one who would get to see Roy like this. He was perfect, almost pure, though deliciously debauched, and I waited in anticipation.

  
Not that it was a long wait. Roy erupted over his fingers, the splatter reaching up to his ribs, and I held myself back until he settled back down. His voice! His scent, the lines of his body, everything was more than a mere werecat like myself could ask for.

  
He relaxed into the sheets and I made my move. I lapped up the mess on his hand, and he was still out like a light. How long had this guy been up, anyway? Well, I wasn't going to question my luck. He tasted great, and there was plenty for me to sample.

  
The only thing marring my enjoyment was that I was stiff as a branch and had no way of taking care of it, not by myself anyway. Roy rose one knee, his foot resting on the bed, and I knew exactly what to do.

  
I straddled his thigh, my front paws resting on his belly, and I was almost embarrassed for myself. Regardless, I wasn't going to stop. I couldn't have even if I'd wanted to. I humped his thigh, holding back a pathetic mewl. I wanted him so bad!

  
There was a streak of his come between my paws and I dipped down to sniff it. Humans didn't have pheromones, but base sex smelled the same no matter who it was. It wasn't like I needed much to throw me over the edge, I had been so starved it was sad!

  
Roy's hand came up and rubbed my ears, and I thought for one sick second that I'd been found out. No. He was still snoozing away, completely oblivious, and part of me wondered if I changed form and really used him if he would notice a thing. I was too far gone, though, and his clever fingers made me purr.

  
His hand traveled down my spine and scratched at the base of my tail. My breath cut short, and I rode his thigh, seeking all the friction I could find while he made me feel amazing!

  
His other hand found the right spot on my neck, and I was a goner. I lost myself on his lap, soaking my release into his boxers and bit back a yowl. Hell, he hadn't even touched anything outside of what he'd done that afternoon, but fuck me! Or rather, I couldn't wait until he did!

  
The mixture of our scents was bliss to my senses. I knew I couldn't fall asleep where I was, but I basked in the afterglow as Roy continued to pet me in his sleep.

  
Somewhere along the way, Roy had kicked the top sheet down to the foot of the bed. I heaved a sigh. Someone needed to keep Roy from catching cold, and I was the only one here to do so. But, damnit, I was content right where I was. If I weren't afraid of what Roy's reaction might be upon waking, I'd have stayed right there and kept him warm.

  
His hands fell away as I rose. Even in sleep, he was considerate. Did guys like him really exist? I felt a twinge of guilt for taking advantage of him like this, but it wasn't too bad, all things considered. Besides, he'd be none the wiser come the dawn.

  
My loins were drenched and I pulled a face.

Goody. I needed a bath anyway, but first thing was first. I pawed over to the foot and bit the end of the sheet, dragging it up and over Roy until it nestled under his arms. He reached up and patted me and muttered a sleepy _thangyou_ before falling back into deep slumber.

  
Okay, so maybe he would remember a particularly odd dream about coupling with a house cat, but that didn't seem like the strangest dream a person could have. Then again, I was probably biased. I shrugged and went to work cleaning up the mess I'd made.

  
–

  
A few hours later, Roy finally roused. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and considered me after a moments pause.

  
"Good morning… Edward, right."

  
He glanced at the clock and jerked up straight.

  
"Shit," he leapt from the bed, swiping up his shirt from the night before and tugging it on. He fled down the hall and the next thing I heard was a clatter of typing.

  
Taking my time, I eventually made it to Roy's side. He was typing faster than I'd seen anyone go before, and it was impressive. There was a window sill next to the desk where I could sit and watch him work, so I settled there and kept him company.

  
I could see some of what he wrote. It was prose, and first draft with the typos scattered about, but it wasn't bad. Then it dawned on me what kind of writer he was.

  
I could have laughed, and very nearly did. He was a romance novelist, and not just that, but he wrote all the juicy bits, too.

  
There was a pretty flush over Roy's cheeks as he went along. The barest hint of his tongue peeked out between his lips as he concentrated, and it made me wonder just how talented he was with his tongue if his fingers were anything to go by.

  
I purred at the thought, enjoying what he was writing. It certainly explained where the fun last night had originated.

  
It was a couple hours later before Roy sat back and bent his head over the back of his office chair. "Just made it…" he sighed in relief, and I hoped that maybe I had helped him along just a little. He was still flushed, and when he flicked his gaze to me, it deepened.

  
"Right," he swallowed, his voice raw. He nibbled his bottom lip and I couldn't take my eyes off him. Everything about him was just begging me to jump him. "Well, Edward, I'll need to excuse myself for a minute."

  
He fiddled with his computer until the screen shut off and left the room with a tent in his boxers. I grinned, following after him.

  
He was braced against the counter of his bathroom when I caught up to him, his cock in his hand, panting and damp with sweat. I parked myself just out of his direct line of sight and settled in to enjoy the show.

  
Asleep, he'd been a wet dream, but awake he was a vision. I knew exactly what was going through his head. He'd written a lovely little scene, and it was something I would have very much liked to reenact with him.

  
I blamed him for my dirty mind. I'd been celibate for ages, and then he came along and tempted me. Not that it'd been voluntarily on his part, but that was beside the point.

  
Watching him was a treat. His eyes clenched shut, and those soft little sounds he held in were made all the softer. Stars above, I wanted to hear him make those sounds while lying beneath me. He gasped, thumbing over the tip and throwing his head back.

  
Then, he caught sight of me. He halted, thumb digging into his slit, his jaw ajar, and his adorable blush spread down his neck until he was beet red.

  
I licked my lips, and he moaned, covering his face with his spare hand. He turned away, "Do you have to watch, Ed?"

  
I meowed and repositioned so that I was closer and had a better view.

  
"Fuck. Really?" Roy buried his face in his palm while thrusting into his fist.

  
Good boy. I purred to let him know I was pleased.

  
He looked away, grabbing for a drawer and pulling out a bottle. He flicked it open and doused his length in lube before continuing in earnest. He spared me a quick glare and muttered, "Pervy cat," then sealed his eyes.

  
In the full light of day, he was gorgeous. He stood away from the counter, fucking his fist and groaning. He teased and touched up his chest, plucking at his nipples and scratching up his throat. He huffed and sighed, bucking into his own grasp, and if it wasn't the greatest thing I'd ever seen, I had no idea what was.

  
He fondled himself, and I picked up an education. He didn't know he was teaching me all his weaknesses, but I was a quick study of all things Roy, apparently. His fingers rose to his lips, and when he took them in his mouth, my jaw fell to the floor.

  
He hummed around his fingers, slurping them down, and I couldn't stop imagining them as my own. Just what could this man do with his tongue? I thirsted to know, but, fuck, it was too soon to go revealing myself and this was utter torture! How could anyone be expected to control themselves when given a front row seat to something so devine?

  
The answer was, I couldn't. If I stayed there any longer, I was going to lose my mind. But, when would I get the chance again? And when would the right time be to let Roy know what I was?

  
This was stupid. I was being stupid. I'd stayed in this town for years without even thinking of wanting to talk to any of these people, and then one guy comes along and makes me curious? Ridiculous!

  
I couldn't take my eyes off him, though. Sure, there were pretty humans, but he wasn't playing fair! And there he was putting on a private show just for me.

  
Roy's back arched, and he cried out, spurting over his hands. Well, hell, that went a little faster than I thought it might, but I was secretly grateful. If he'd gone on for much longer, I would have become quite obviously aroused, even to his oblivious attention.

  
He sighed, wiping himself up with tissues and starting up the shower. He watched me when he turned the water on, and when I didn't react to the sound of the spray, he shrugged.

  
"You are by far the strangest cat I've ever known," he told me.

  
Roy, you don't even know the half of it.

  
He stepped behind the curtain, and I let myself out. I had some things to mull over, and there was a direct correlation to my cognitive capabilities when in close proximity to this particular human.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a trash bag.


End file.
